Pillow talk
by natoth
Summary: Несколько разговоров между Г'Каром и На'Тот. Продолжение фанфика "Неожиданная новость". AU, fluff, melodrama, romance, ER


**От автора:**

 **Персонажи:** Г'Кар, На'Тот, Та'Лон, Г'Рика

Pillow talk - "разговор в постели", "разговор под одеялом" - так называют общение в постели между любовниками или супругами, в котором обычно затрагиваются очень личные темы.

Данная история связана с моими фанфиком "Неожиданная новость", это missing scene к описанной там истории.  
Возможное АУ по отношению к канону, но не очень явное. Также она связана с событиями, описанными в "Легионах Огня" Питера Дэвида и повестью Ф. Эвери "Истинный искатель"  
Предупреждения: инопланетная анатомия и физиология. Хедканон и фанон автора. Главные герои действительно находятся под воздействием гормонов. Очень много флаффа! Пухлинги! Диалоги! Сплошные диалоги и пухлинги! МПРЕГ в каноне, поскольку у нарнов детей вынашивают в сумках и выкармливают мужчины.  
(А, пухлинг - это грубая калька от pouchling, названия нарнских младенцев, еще не покинувших сумку).

Много отношений и чувств, мало сюжета и экшена. Знание канона желательно.

* * *

 **Время действия** : 2270 гг.

 **Место:** планета Нарн, г. Моксток

— **1 —**

— Ты уверен, что это действительно необходимо?

—Ты же знаешь традиции, На'Тот. Когда до появления малыша осталось так мало времени, родителям надо быть вместе. Это поможет...

— Да-да, я знаю. Это нужно, чтобы молоко пришло вовремя, и прочее. Хорошо, иди сюда.

Она чуть подвинулась, освобождая для него место в постели.

—Только предупреждаю, я пинаюсь во сне.

— Я знаю, я уже спал рядом с тобой раньше.

— Почему ты смеешься?

— Просто я вспомнил, что ты еще и кусаешься.

— Г'Кар, я ведь могу это повторить.

— Что именно?

— Г'КАР!

— Хорошо, я просто полежу рядом и помолчу.

— Что-то не верится в это.

— Я слышал, что у земных женщин тоже меняется настроение в такие дни.

— От кого слышал? Надеюсь, не от земных женщин?

— Нет. От мистера Гарибальди. Он рассказал мне, сколько капризов жены ему пришлось выдержать, когда она носила Мэри.

— Ты разговариваешь с мистером Гарибальди о таких вещах?

— Да, я сообщил ему о том, что скоро стану отцом. Он мой друг, думаю, что ему можно доверять в этом вопросе.

— Мы же вроде бы договорились, что постараемся подольше этот факт не объявлять? И нет, это не каприз. Если твои поклонники узнают об этом, о-о-о...

На'Тот не закончила фразу, тихо прошипев сквозь зубы что-то нечленораздельное.

Г'Кар приподнялся на локте, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо.

— Они действительно так тебя утомляют? Мне очень жаль, но я ничего с этим не могу поделать. Разве что забрать тебя и Г'Рику на свой корабль и снова улететь, куда глаза глядят.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Это хорошая идея, но я не думаю, что это полезно для нашего ребенка. И ты дал слово Кха'Ри...

—Да... — он поморщился. — Поэтому придется терпеть.

— Так ты считаешь, что я стала капризной?

— С чего ты взяла?

— Иначе бы ты не завел разговор про земных женщин.

— Твое настроение стало... меняться чаще.

— Умеешь ты выражаться... _дипломатически_...

Г'Кар кивнул, а потом мягко потянул ее к себе, обнимая. Но она неожиданно отодвинулась.

— Ты так намерен всю ночь ко мне прижиматься?

— Если захочешь. Говорят, это...

— Да-да, нужно, чтобы молоко появилось вовремя. Я помню. Но мне жарко. Надеюсь, ты не примешь это за каприз?

— О, нет, конечно.

— Хорошо.

— Просто я подумал... что тебе это может быть нужно...

— Это нужно. Но когда я мерзну... Г'Кар... что ты делаешь?

— Слушаю, не шевелится ли он.

— Он спит. В отличие от нас.

— Говорят, что если так делать...

— Появится молоко. Да, я знаю. Но ты меня раздавишь.

— Прости.

— Это не каприз. Просто... я действительно боюсь...

— Я понимаю.

— А правда, что земные женщины носят своих детей почти год?

— Девять земных месяцев. Я не представляю, как они это выдерживают, ведь внешне они такие хрупкие...

— Внешность их ты изучил неплохо. И _детально_.

— На'Тот!

— Это не каприз, просто... сам понимаешь... очень неприятно думать, что отец моего ребенка развлекается где-то на стороне, хотя традиции предполагают...

— Знаю, знаю, это нельзя, а то молоко может пропасть. И я действительно больше не интересуюсь земными женщинами... О, не смотри на меня так. Я говорю искренне!

— Я видела тот фильм, который ты не успел стереть с инфокристалла. Весьма познавательный, да. Хотя в некоторые позы верится с трудом. Земляне действительно это делают?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь... Кое-что делают. Я бы мог показать... как-нибудь потом... если захочешь...

— Ты полагаешь, что мне может понравиться подобное извращение? Хм!

— Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь.

— Святые мученики, я люблю извращенца!

— О! Она это сказала! Я не ослышался?

— А тебе так важно это знать? Ты же не интересуешься нарнскими женщинами.

— Одна меня интересует.

— Да? И насколько сильно?

— Ты действительно хочешь это услышать?

— Хочу. Ты же знаешь традицию. Ты мой _ча'мал_ _1_ , Г'Кар, и мне важно знать, что я для тебя единственная. Хотя бы сейчас.

Он приподнялся на локте, глядя ей в глаза.

— Почему ты сомневаешься, На'Тот?

— Потому что ты слишком много думаешь о _нем_.

— О ком?

— Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю. О твоем центаврианском друге, Моллари.

— Это совсем другое... я тебе уже объяснял.

— Я не запрещаю тебе думать о нем, ты слишком привязан к нему, чтобы перестать это делать. Но я никогда не пойму, что ты в нем нашел. Уж прости меня, Г'Кар. И я не хочу... делить тебя с ним _сейчас._

— На'Тот... Лондо Моллари теперь император Примы Центавра. Да, мы были близкими друзьями, но вряд ли увидимся снова, особенно в свете последней политики центавриан. Тебе нечего опасаться, что...

— Для мыслей расстояния в световые годы не так важны. Ты часто говоришь о _нем_ во сне. Мне это не нравится.

Он чуть отодвинулся от нее, посерьезнев.

— Говорю о нем во сне?

На'Тот кивнула.

— Это неприятный сон. Ты всегда встревожен после него.

— Я не думал, что... Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь? Ты всегда все знала...

— Да, кое-что о тебе я знаю. И это меня пугает. Поэтому я хочу знать наверняка... хочу быть уверена, что ты не сорвешься на его зов, как безумный, и не...

Он снова обнял ее, все еще мрачный.

— Тебе нечего бояться. Сейчас я с тобой. К тому же, раз ты завела об этом разговор, я сделал этот выбор еще тогда, в императорском дворце. Ты ведь помнишь, что я сказал Моллари там, в камере, когда мы нашли тебя?

На'Тот повернулась к нему и быстро кивнула, а потом опустила взгляд и произнесла слегка дрожащим голосом:

— Мне не надо было заводить этот разговор. И если я сделала это, то ради нашего будущего ребенка. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь?

— Да. Но это все произошло... так неожиданно. Мне надо еще привыкнуть к мысли о нашем ребенке. Если я веду себя странно, то только из-за этого.

— Я сама еще к этому не привыкла. Не думала, что получится так глупо.

— Я тоже хорош. Если бы я был рядом, наверняка узнал бы об этом раньше.

— Не думаю. Я ничего не чувствовала... ну, пока не грохнулась в тот глупый обморок на тренировке с Та'Лоном. Неужели земные женщины делают это всегда, когда ждут детей?

— Не знаю, но с ними это случается. А еще их тошнит по утрам.

— И что ты только нашел привлекательного в земных женщинах?

Она поморщилась, но глаза ее смотрели мягко.

— Это теперь в прошлом.

— Не уверена, Г'Кар. Иначе ты бы не звал _ее_ во сне.

— Кого?

На'Тот почувствовала, как его могучие руки, обнимавшие ее, напряглись.

— Литу Александер.

— Это тоже не совсем то... я же тебе говорил... хотя это трудно объяснить...

— Она много для тебя значила? Возможно, я смогу понять и это. Но не сейчас, когда наш ребенок вот-вот родится... наверное, это просто инстинкт, прости.

— Тебе тоже нечего опасаться, На'Тот. Литы уже пять лет, как нет среди нас.

Она почувствовала, как он коснулся ее шеи губами, медленно двигаясь ниже.

— И она далеко. За Пределом.

— Иногда ты очень странно выражаешься. Но мне жаль, что она погибла в той войне.

Г'Кар кивнул, продолжая прижимать ее к себе.

— Да... я пытался ее отговорить. Но не смог. Одна из самых тяжелых моих неудач...

На'Тот резко отодвинулась, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо.

— Ты не должен винить себя в ее гибели! Или в том, что она приняла именно такое решение. Это был _ее_ выбор. Иногда надо уметь отпускать, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, но не всегда это получается. Особенно когда погибает кто-то очень близкий.

— Я ревную, — хмуро проворчала она. — Наверное, это гормоны.

— Ты не должна, — Г'Кар криво улыбнулся. — Именно Лита сказала мне, что я должен вернуться к тебе.

На'Тот чуть нахмурилась.

— Вот как? Мило. А я полагала, что ты сделал это, потому что сам так захотел...

Он покачал головой.

— Ты снова не поняла меня. Лита увидела тебя... в моих мыслях. И сказала мне, что если я и могу кому-то верить из нарнов, то тебе.

— Интересно, что же это были за мысли? — На'Тот говорила подчеркнуто небрежно, но было видно, что ее это взволновало.

— Я не помню. Но не думаю, что она ошиблась.

— Г'Кар.

— Да, дорогая?

— Мне холодно.

Он обнял ее крепче.

— Это не каприз. Но из-за этого ребенка меня бросает то в жар, то в холод.

— Говорят, это нормально. И поэтому _ча'мал_ должен быть рядом. Спи, родная.

— Надеюсь, ты никому кроме Гарибальди не сказал о нашем ребенке?

— Никому. А Гарибальди и Шеридан болтать не станут.

— ШЕРИДАН?!

— Ну... должен же я был объяснить, почему не смогу приезжать в Тузанор в ближайшие полгода...

— Г'Кар!..

— Только ему и Деленн, клянусь Г'Кваном!

— **2—**

 _Несколько дней спустя…_

— На'Тот, уверяю тебя, я вполне могу позаботиться о себе сам. Вряд ли нужно столь бдительно охранять меня.

— Я охраняю не только тебя, но и нашего сына. Ты же говорил, что мы должны соблюдать традиции. И это — лишь одна из них.

— Но тебе нужно иногда отдыхать.

— Тебе сейчас это нужно больше.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Я почти не устаю.

— И поэтому сегодня заснул за столом в кабинете? Тебе вряд ли удастся меня обмануть. Спать лучше в более удобном месте, тебе не кажется? Например, лежа в кровати, как сейчас. Так что спи, а я буду рядом.

— На'Тот, тебе вовсе не обязательно настолько дотошно следовать традиции. Что может случиться со мной здесь, в защищенном доме? Вряд ли сюда ворвутся дикие звери.

— Твои последователи вполне могут за них сойти, особенно когда собираются огромной толпой.

— Но они еще ничего не знают.

— И я очень этому рада. Но сомневаюсь, что такое событие, как рождение сына Великого Святого удастся долго держать в тайне. Поэтому я лучше буду начеку. Ведь в этой традиции нет ничего плохого. Когда один _ча'мал_ спит, другой должен бодрствовать.

— Мне немного не по себе от того, что ты будешь сидеть здесь и смотреть. К тому же, прошло уже почти два дня с рождения нашего сына, а я не видел, чтобы ты сама много спала.

— За меня не беспокойся. Я прекрасно себя чувствую, особенно сейчас, когда этот пинающийся разбойник перекочевал в твою сумку. Но если тебя нервирует то, что я сижу, я могу лечь рядом. Традиция допускает и такой вариант.

— Это может быть неудобно... для тебя.

Г'Кар посмотрел на нее чуть смущенно, но потом осторожно подвинулся к краю кровати, откинув одеяло. На'Тот аккуратно легла рядом, продолжая глядеть на него.

— Я постараюсь не толкаться. Спи же.

Он покачал головой.

— Боюсь, что сейчас вряд ли смогу. Он так мал, На'Тот. Конечно, я видел младенцев раньше, ведь у меня была дочь... но все равно к этому трудно привыкнуть. Опасаюсь придавить его во сне по неосторожности. Иногда это случается у безответственных отцов. Мне бы не хотелось оказаться в их рядах.

— Для чего, по-твоему, я лежу рядом? Не беспокойся о таких пустяках, Г'Кар, и спи.

— Лучше говорить тише, иначе он может проснуться.

— Ой, он сейчас спит?

Она мгновенно перешла на шепот.

— Жаль, что нельзя сейчас еще раз взглянуть на него. Боюсь, я не смогла рассмотреть его внимательно при рождении. Было как-то не до этого, знаешь ли.

Он прикрыл живот ладонью в рефлекторном защитном жесте.

— Нет-нет, не стоит его тревожить сейчас, На'Тот. Придется тебе дождаться, когда он сам соизволит высунуть нос из сумки.

— Это случится не раньше, чем через месяц, — поморщилась она. — Ужасно долгий срок! Просто мне показалось, что у него пятна такие же, как у моего отца... Почему ты фыркаешь?

— На'Тот, в отличие от тебя, я его хорошо рассмотрел. У такого маленького ребенка еще и пятен толком не видно. Просто подожди еще месяц, хорошо?

Она кивнула. Потом, чуть расслабившись, опустила голову на подушку, продолжая глядеть на него. И ее губы растянулись в улыбке.

Г'Кар заметил это и вопросительно приподнял безволосую бровь.

— Что такое?

— Просто забавно видеть Великого Святого, который воркует над малышом в своей сумке.

— Ха-ха-ха. Но, согласен, зрелище довольно непривычное.

— Хорошо, что из нас двоих хотя бы ты знаешь, что делать с детьми.

— Не скажу, что я такой уж опытный родитель. Например, я не помню, сколько они должны спать в этом возрасте. Он какой-то слишком спокойный...

— Полагаю, это оттого, что он сыт. Разве это не хорошо?

Г'Кар шумно вздохнул.

— Это просто замечательно, — и добавил совсем тихо: — Я опасался, что с этим могут быть проблемы...

На'Тот тут же приподнялась на локте, заглянув ему в глаза.

— Но... ты же говорил мне, что доктор Франклин сумел все залечить... И что шрамы в твоей сумке не помешают... — ее голос на мгновение стал громче, сорвавшись с шепота. — Или ты мне сказал не все?!

Г'Кар похлопал ее по плечу, успокаивая.

— Франклин просто волшебник, На'Тот. Ты же видишь мой глаз? Совершенно такой же, как и был. Даже не поймешь, что это протез. Он говорил, что все будет в порядке. Так и оказалось. Это были только мои глупые страхи. Тем более, что наш сын довольно сильный. И челюсти у него весьма… крепкие. Г'Рика, когда была маленькой, так не кусалась даже в старшем возрасте. Знаю, что у него еще нет зубов. Но от этого не менее… больно.

Он чуть поморщился, покосившись на свою сумку.

На'Тот обняла его за шею, уткнувшись в плечо так, чтобы он не видел выражения ее лица.

— Жаль, что этот кровожадный ублюдок Картажье мертв, и я не могу добраться до него и выпотрошить собственными руками. Смерть, которую он получил, была слишком милосердной...

— Вселенная несправедлива, как ты знаешь. Но лучше не тревожить мертвых. Не в такой радостный день.

Она кивнула, соглашаясь с его словами.

— Спи же. А я прослежу, чтобы все было в порядке.

Но заснуть им не удалось, потому что зазвонил аппарат межзвездной связи.

На'Тот подскочила, зашипев.

— Во имя всех мучеников! Я совсем позабыла об этом проклятом устройстве. Сейчас отключу...

— Нет-нет, давай уж посмотрим, кто нас тревожит, — остановил ее Г'Кар. А потом приказал установить связь.

На экране монитора появилось сосредоточенное лицо мистера Гарибальди.

— Привет, Г'Кар. Надеюсь, я никого не разбудил? Разведка донесла, что у вас родился сын. Принимайте мои поздравления! Рад за тебя и На'Тот. Я бы спросил, все ли в порядке, здоров ли пацан, какой у него рост и вес, но не уверен, что у вас есть такая традиция. Также не уверен, когда именно у вас принято с этим поздравлять. Заранее прошу прощения, если поторопился. Но такое событие стоит отметить, не так ли?

— От вас, мистер Гарибальди, я готов выслушивать поздравления даже посреди ночи, — многозначительно улыбнулся Г'Кар.

— Так и знал, что облажаюсь, — Гарибальди виновато развел руками. — Надеюсь, шон'кар2 мне за это не грозит?

Г'Кар засмеялся, стараясь делать это тихо.

— Спасибо, мистер Гарибальди.

— Что ж, отключаюсь. Здоровья и счастья вам всем! Пожалуй, предупрежу Шеридана, чтобы сейчас не звонил.

Прежде чем Г'Кар успел что-то ответить, экран погас.

На'Тот нахмурилась, посмотрев на него.

— Как он узнал? И как сумел сюда пробиться? Я же заблокировала большую часть каналов, иначе нам бы наверняка покоя не дали. Просто невыносимый человек!

— Я ему ничего не сообщал. Но это же Гарибальди. Он куда угодно пролезет, если пожелает.

Г'Кар пожал плечами, все еще улыбаясь.

На'Тот продолжала хмуриться.

— Это Та'Лон проболтался, больше некому. Ладно, я с ним поговорю на этот счет…

Она встала и решительно отключила аппарат связи.

— До утра мир подождет.

Они снова устроились в постели, ворочаясь под одеялом.

— Г'Кар.

— Хм-м-м?

— Я не могу на него посмотреть, но могу хотя бы... потрогать?

— М-м-м-м-м.

Не открывая глаз, он взял ее руку и положил поверх своего живота.

— Сколько угодно, дорогая...

— Ой, он шевелится!

— М-м-м-м... да.

— Прости. Ты спи. Просто... это забавно.

Г'Кар только кивнул, проваливаясь в сон. Он мог сколько угодно ворчать и отрицать это, но с появлением малыша дремота могла застать его в любой момент.

— Ой!

— Что?

— У меня вся ладонь... в чем-то...

На'Тот брезгливо отдернула испачканную руку.

— Щрок!3

Г'Кар криво улыбнулся, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Ах, это? Обычное дело для младенцев. Забыл предупредить. У них это случается рефлекторно, когда кто-то трогает сумку. Я же говорил, что для тебя это может быть неудобно.

На'Тот сердито сузила глаза и, проворчав что-то под нос, встала с постели и пошла отмывать руку.

— Ну, вот теперь все и в самом деле в порядке, — тихо сказал Г'Кар, посмотрев на свою сумку. — А ты мог бы быть повежливее, парень! С женщинами лучше знакомиться иначе. Но ничего, подрастешь, я тебя научу…

— **3 -**

 _Примерно через пару месяцев…_

— Смотри, смотри, он снова это сделал!

Г'Кар поманил На'Тот легким движением руки, указывая на свой живот.

Она осторожно подвинулась к нему в постели и улыбнулась.

—Ну, привет, сынок. Пора нам познакомиться с тобой поближе.

При звуке ее голоса крошечный малыш, наполовину высунувшийся из сумки Г'Кара, встрепенулся и нырнул обратно. Видимо, он сделал это слишком резко, поэтому Г'Кар сдавленно охнул.

На'Тот недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— Он такой робкий… надеюсь, это нормально?

—В нем нет ни капли робости, дорогая. Иначе он бы не высунулся так рано. Это очень смелый мальчик. Как и его мать.

— Да и отец у него ничуть не хуже… — криво улыбнулась На'Тот.

— Погоди, он сейчас снова…

— Ага! — она хохотнула, заметив, что малыш уже смотрит на нее, опасливо прижимаясь к груди Г'Кара.

—Ему просто надо привыкнуть. Уже завтра он сам к тебе приползет. Вот увидишь.

На'Тот не удержалась и медленно вытянула руку. Ребенок немного сжался и приготовился спрятаться снова, но, видимо, любопытство победило.

На'Тот поднесла ладонь совсем близко, и малыш быстро схватил ее за палец.

Г'Кар затаил дыхание, переглянувшись с ней.

— Святые мученики! — прошептала она одними губами, опасаясь напугать малыша. — Он такой крошечный!

— И снова ты не права. Такого увесистого ребенка еще поискать, — тихо ответил Г'Кар.

Малыш тем временем разинул рот и решительно попробовал ее палец на вкус.

— Ох, — На'Тот удивленно посмотрела на Г'Кара. — И вот так он тебя весь день щиплет?! Да ты святой!

— Наконец-то и ты это признала! — засмеялся Г'Кар.

— Эй, перестань, — она попробовала вынуть свой палец изо рта малыша. — Отпусти меня, маленький кусака!

Но ребенок только сильнее впивался в палец.

Г'Кар засмеялся громче, и На'Тот невольно заразилась его весельем.

Она попробовала отдернуть руку, но в результате вытащила малыша из сумки целиком.

— Ты только посмотри, а! — воскликнула она, приподняв его на пальце.

Тут их маленький сын явно почувствовал себя неуютно и разинул рот, чтобы издать пронзительный писк. И полетел вниз, на кровать. Но Г'Кар подхватил его раньше.

— Робкий, говоришь? — спросил он, пытаясь успокоить дрыгающееся тельце.

Ребенок завопил громче, и На'Тот невольно зажмурилась.

— Посади его себе на колени, пусть привыкает, — сказал Г'Кар, и, не дожидаясь ее ответа, положил извивающееся тельце сына ей на живот. — Можешь пересчитать пятна, как ты хотела…

— Боги, как он вопит… — На'Тот пыталась его удержать, но это оказалось довольно сложно, потому что малыш весьма проворно пополз вниз, к отцу. Все это время он орал без перерыва, зажмурив глаза.

— Он не хочет быть со мной, — сказала она немного разочарованно, когда ребенок и в четвертый раз попытался уползти от нее.

— Сначала ни один младенец не хочет, — спокойно ответил Г'Кар, растянувшись на спине. — Но рано или поздно ему придется покинуть сумку. Он должен привыкать к этому.

— У меня от визга уже звенит голова. И как ты только можешь спокойно на все это смотреть.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал одним из тех жалостливых папаш, которые нянчат своих сыновей в сумке до совершеннолетия?

— Нет, конечно. Но наш малыш еще такой крохотный… и мне кажется, он замерз.

Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на живот.

— Еще хотя бы пять минут пусть поползает по тебе, а? — умоляюще попросил он. — Ты не представляешь, как давно я мечтал полежать вот так, на животе!

— Как раз представляю, — многозначительно ответила она. А потом подобрала малыша и посадила себе на грудь. — Ну, тише же, тише, ты…

И ребенок вдруг замолчал, шаря ручками по ее телу.

— О! — прошептал Г'Кар.

— Он что… узнал меня, да? — тихо спросила На'Тот, не сводя взгляда с сына.

— Похоже на то.

— Ай!

— Ты что?

— Он меня кусает за живот!

Г'Кар мелко затрясся от смеха.

— Это не смешно, это больно!

— Думаю, что он все-таки пошел в тебя, — проворчала На'Тот, прикрывая живот рукой от настойчивых попыток ребенка его попробовать на зуб.

— Ладно, давай его сюда. А то и впрямь замерзнет. Иди, сынок, к папе, маме ты уже надоел…

— Эй, я этого не говорила! Не надо его против меня настраивать!

Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. Потом сгреб крошечное тельце сына в ладонь и посадил его себе на живот. Малыш почти мгновенно исчез в сумке и принялся там оживленно вертеться.

Г'Кар некоторое время терпел, но потом все-таки поморщился.

— Да, манеры у него не самые аристократические, — сказал он.

И ойкнул, дернувшись. Из сумки раздалось громкое чавканье.

— Думаю, это можно считать полным выходом, — сказал он, глядя на потолок.

— Угу, — кивнула она.

— Значит, нам не отвертеться от церемонии Первого Выхода.

— Может, отложить ее хотя бы на несколько дней?

— Я боюсь, тогда мои последователи заполонят весь город. Ты же знаешь, насколько они упертые. Все хотят оказать почести наследнику Великого Святого.

— Хотя бы на три дня? — взмолилась На'Тот.

— Можно попробовать, — медленно ответил Г'Кар. А потом снова поморщился. — Не могу уже столько лежать на спине.

На'Тот сочувственно провела рукой по его плечу.

Она знала, что это действительно трудно для того, чья спина представляет собой сплошной рубец.

Электрический бич Картажье оставил на Г'Каре глубокие ожоги, которые, заживая, стягивали кожу. Из-за этого он иногда испытывал некоторую скованность в движениях.

— Надо что-то делать со всеми этими поздравлениями поклонников, — сказала она негромко. — Они шлют и шлют их, то через межзвездную связь, то по обычной почте. Сегодня притащили еще коробку писем и инфокристаллов. Мир сошел с ума? Я так надеялась, что они угомонятся хотя бы через месяц после того, как ты решил остаться на Нарне вместе с Г'Рикой… но, кажется, чем дальше, тем больше их становится. Если раньше они просто слали поздравления, то теперь и подарки прилагают… Да, мы можем устроить церемонию и показать им нашего сына, как они требуют. Но мне кажется, это их успокоит только на время…

— Но вечно прятаться тоже не выход, На'Тот, — со вздохом ответил Г'Кар, аккуратно пытаясь повернуться на бок. — Хотя я должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты дала мне небольшую передышку.

— Каким образом?

— Подарив мне сына. Хотя бы месяц я был избавлен от сомнительного удовольствия общаться с моими последователями. Воистину благословенное время... Я не ценил его, когда носил Г'Рику. Но теперь хочу насладиться каждым мигом. Не думал, что у меня появится такой шанс.

Из сумки раздалось недовольное хныканье.

— Он что… теперь еще и плакать будет каждый раз? — нервно спросила На'Тот.

— Ну… — уклончиво ответил Г'Кар, все еще пытаясь найти удобную позу. — Все дети со временем становятся… разговорчивей.

— Мне хватает песнопений последователей твоего учения под нашими окнами, — проворчала она мрачно.

— Он просто хочет внимания, — терпеливо сказал Г'Кар.

— А я хочу… — начала было На'Тот, а потом вдруг замолчала и тихо застонала, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. — Ох, я совсем забыла. Сегодня утром прибыл курьер-рейнджер. Он привез еще коробку инфокристаллов с поздравлениями для тебя. Хотел передать тебе лично в руки. Мол, таковы были его инструкции. Но я сказала, или он отдаст их мне, или я вышвырну его за ворота. В конце концов, он вручил мне коробку. Я бы передала их раньше, но не хотела тебя будить. А потом ты сел писать свою книгу… и…

— Все хорошо, — Г'Кар мягко ей улыбнулся. — Завтра я их прогляжу. А теперь спи.

— Возможно, я была не права. Вдруг там было что-то важное…

— То, что по-настоящему важно, так не передают. Так что все в порядке. Спи.

— Да, ты прав. Наверняка просто очередной поток поздравлений.

Они замолчали, погружаясь в сон. Но тишина длилась недолго.

— Г'Кар…

— Да?

— Он снова приполз ко мне.

— Я же говорил. Ему просто нужно время.

— И что мне делать?

— Лежать тихо. Чтобы случайно не придавить.

— И так всю ночь?!

— Возможно.

Г'Кар быстро перевернулся на живот и потянулся.

— Просто замечательно, — мрачно протянула На'Тот, чувствуя, как малыш, посапывая, свернулся у нее под боком.

— **4 —**

 _Через несколько дней…_

— Он держался молодцом, не так ли? И почти не плакал. А ведь там было столько народу...

— Да, наш сын молодец. Он действительно похож на тебя. Это радует.

— Но все-таки это был серьезный риск. Столько глаз смотрело на него. Мне было не по себе. Какое счастье, что больше этого не понадобится.

Они сидели на кровати, наблюдая, как их малыш, которого на недавней церемонии нарекли То'Каром, бойко ползает по одеялу, пытаясь сунуть в рот все, что попадалось под руку.

— Похоже, ему совершенно не хочется обратно в сумку. Сущий разбойник.

Г'Кар осторожно отодвинулся, намереваясь слезть с кровати.

— Быть может, я успею просмотреть те письма, что принес Та'Лон с «Вавилона 5»? Ты ведь проследишь, чтобы...

На'Тот заметила маневр сына чуть раньше, чем Г'Кар, и судорожно вытянула руку, чтобы выхватить у ребенка коробку с инфокристаллами, но не успела.

Сверкающие инфокристаллы брызнули в разные стороны, часть рассыпалась по кровати, некоторые упали на пол.

— То'Кар! — прошипела На'Тот, увидев, что малыш подтянул к себе один кристалл и сунул в рот.

Г'Кар действовал более решительно: он схватил сына за ноги и поднял в воздух. Ребенок завизжал, разинув рот, инфокристалл выпал обратно на кровать.

Пока Г'Кар пытался успокоить орущего благим матом малыша, На'Тот собирала все кристаллы обратно в коробку.

— За ним нужен глаз да глаз, — говорила она, залезая под кровать. — И в этом он похож на тебя...

— Хм... Допустим, один глаз я могу для этой цели выделить, — ответил Г'Кар, сунув сына в сумку. Но тот визжал и там, отчаянно суча ножками.

На'Тот чуть не стукнулась головой о кровать.

— Ты же шутишь, правда? — спросила она недоверчиво, когда вылезла из-под нее.

— Да нет, я вполне серьезен.

Г'Кар одну руку положил на живот, где в сумке все еще бушевал возмущенный То'Кар, а другой указал на свой искусственный глаз.

— Он же вынимается и может работать автономно. Радиус приема небольшой, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы следить за ним, если придется отойти ненадолго...

На'Тот насупилась и подошла к нему поближе.

— Работает автономно?

— Ага. Помехи иногда сильные, и заряд быстро кончается, но тем не менее...

— И ты что, его не выключаешь, когда вынимаешь и оставляешь в спальне на... о-о-о-о... ах, ты!..

Она замахнулась на него, но Г'Кар быстро отодвинулся и указал на свой живот, где в сумке уже начал затихать То'Кар.

— Лучше не при нем!

На'Тот скрипнула зубами и опустила руку.

— Тебе повезло. Но мы еще вернемся к этому разговору!

И она сердито сунула ему остальные инфокристаллы.

— Вот твоя почта, Великий Святой. А я иду спать.

Г'Кар хотел что-то ей сказать, но промолчал, решив, что будет лучше, если она сначала остынет.

На'Тот улеглась на кровать и повернулась к нему спиной.

— Извращенец! — донеслось до него ее возмущенное шипение.

Г'Кар вздохнул и подошел к монитору, перебирая инфокристаллы в коробке. На их торцах стояли пометки, но один оказался без них.

Он чуть нахмурился, а потом, повертев его перед глазами, решил проверить, что на нем записано, просто для проформы, вставил инфокристалл в гнездо проектора и посмотрел на монитор.

Лицо, которое появилось на экране, заставило его вздрогнуть.

 _«Привет, Г'Кар_ , — произнес центаврианин, облаченный в белое. _— Полагаю, ты не ждал от нас писем в ближайшие двадцать лет? Но ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем пропустить такое событие, как рождение твоего сына..."_

Г'Кар смотрел на экран, все еще не веря своим глазам.

Помещение, где находился Моллари, было очень темным, так что он видел только его лицо, освещенное то ли лампой, то ли фонарем. Лондо выглядел очень постаревшим, как будто с их последней встречи прошло несколько лет, а не полгода. Под его глазами залегли темные круги, морщины в уголках губ стали глубже. А в высоком гребне появилось еще несколько седых прядей.

 _«Да, Г'Кар, хоть мой мир и находится в изоляции, кое-какие вести до нас доходят. Как только я смог свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что ты теперь заботливый и примерный отец семейства, то решил тебя с этим поздравить...»_

Он неожиданно хихикнул и поднял бокал, до краев полный темно-красной жидкостью, видимо, бривари.

 _«Это неофициальное поздравление, конечно, но что есть, то есть. Знаю, твой народ считает рождение ребенка радостным событием, у нас же принято выражать соболезнования... но в любом случае это повод выпить...»_

Моллари снова хихикнул и чокнулся бокалом с экраном.

« _Твое здоровье. И за здоровье твоего сына. И у тебя еще нашлась дочь? Сюжет в духе мыльной оперы, как бы сказал мистер Гарибальди... Я бы поздравил и На'Тот,_ _но подозреваю, что это ей не понравится. Хе-хе... Но я рад, что она поправилась, вопреки твоим мрачным прогнозам...»_

Он чуть не выронил бокал, продолжая идиотски хихикать.

Г'Кар смотрел на него, не мигая, и не заметил, как На'Тот оказалась рядом, поправляя просторную ночную рубашку.

— Моллари?! — изумленно прошептала она, увидев знакомое лицо на экране.

Г'Кар молча взял ее за локоть и чуть сжал.

— Да ведь он пьян, как... — продолжала она, не в силах сдержать возмущение от такого откровенного неуважения.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш... — сказал Г'Кар, не сводя глаз с экрана.

 _«Увы, подарков от меня вы тоже не получите, ибо вряд ли мне удастся убедить моих министров в том, что нанести визит в ваш мир — еще не самая безумная идея. В этом плане президенту Шеридану и Деленн повезло больше, хм. Тебе надо увидеть ту роскошную урну, что я привез для Дэвида. Мастерская работа... Воистину императорский подарок...»_

Тут он зашелся натужным кашлем, прижимая руку с платком ко рту.

На'Тот недоуменно посмотрела на Г'Кара.

— Что за бред он несет?

Г'Кар только качнул головой, глядя на экран.

« _Ты определенно должен ее увидеть, Г'Кар. Особенно когда снимут печать на совершеннолетие Дэвида. Уникальная вещица... Уверен, ты будешь впечатлен. Но я отвлекся от темы. Дела снова требуют моего внимания, да и у тебя, уверен, теперь забот по горло. Или, может, по сумку? Если выражаться по-вашему?_

 _Не советую отвечать на это послание, это здесь неправильно поймут. Прощай!»_

Экран погас.

Г'Кар быстро вынул инфокристалл и сжал в кулаке, Лицо его было мрачным и задумчивым.

На'Тот все еще возмущенно качала головой.

— Что еще можно ждать от Моллари? — проворчала она. — Даже став императором, он своим привычкам не изменил, судя по всему... И как он только ухитрился передать это письмо? Я поговорю с Та'Лоном. Наверняка он должен знать, как этот кристалл попал в его почту...

Она замолчала, заметив выражение лица Г'Кара. И осторожно положила руку ему на плечо.

— Его письмо тебя огорчило?

— Отчасти... — тихо ответил Г'Кар. — Больше озадачило. Пожалуй, я тоже поговорю с Та'Лоном. Все это очень странно... Моллари не был таким, когда...

Он осекся, осознав, что На'Тот внимательно его слушает.

— Когда? — переспросила она настороженно.

— Когда я видел его в последний раз... на станции.

— Г'Кар, с той поры прошло почти восемь лет. Естественно, он мог измениться. Особенно, если так напивается каждый вечер. Извини, знаю, что он твой друг, но император из него вышел весьма... жалкий.

— И все же он спас тебя из той камеры, — мягко напомнил ей Г'Кар, а потом направился к кровати и лег, все еще думая о своем.

На'Тот фыркнула.

— Мы это не раз обсуждали. Да, он спас меня, но только потому что ты это потребовал. Не будь там тебя, он бы пальцем о палец не ударил. Да, я у него в долгу, и верну его, как только будет возможность. Но это все, что я могу сделать. Не проси меня о большем, Г'Кар.

Она легла рядом с ним, прижавшись к нему.

Малыш в сумке хныкнул и завозился.

И они оба замерли в молчании, надеясь, что он угомонится...

— **5 —**

 _Несколько месяцев спустя…_

— Какой же он стал шустрый! — воскликнула Г'Рика, пытаясь поймать ползавшего по полу То'Кара. — А ведь совсем недавно был такой крохотный и тихий…

Да уж, тихим теперь никто бы его не назвал.

На'Тот скрестила руки на груди, наблюдая, как дочь Г'Кара поймала ее сына и подняла на руки. Малыш недовольно завозился, явно желая продолжить свое исследование комнаты.

— Вот непоседа! — Г'Рика, отчаявшись удержать его, потерлась носом о его пятнистый лобик, а потом положила обратно на пол. — Я бы еще с ним поиграла, но, увы, нам пора.

Она оглянулась на Г'Кара.

— Отец, ты готов? Церемония в храме вот-вот начнется, как бы нам не опоздать.

Г'Кар кивнул, шагнув к выходу из комнаты, но потом остановился и оглянулся на На'Тот. Широкая алая церемониальная мантия с шелестом развевалась при каждом его движении.

— Ты уверена, что справишься? То'Кар иногда такой… упрямый.

На'Тот кивнула.

— Все будет в порядке. Иди же. Не заставляй своих последователей ждать. Я же его мать, в конце концов. Конечно, я справлюсь.

Г'Кар кивнул снова, и сделал шаг к двери. Но опять остановился и произнес:

— Если будет плакать, то попробуй отвлечь его погремушкой. Той самой, что подарил мистер Гарибальди. Она ему больше всего нравится.

На'Тот закатила глаза, но заставила себя отвечать терпеливо:

— Я помню про погремушку. Все будет хорошо.

— Да, конечно. Он же спокойно играет сам по себе весь день напролет. Надеюсь, он и не заметит, что меня нет.

— Если ты уйдешь прямо сейчас, так и будет, — ответила На'Тот, покосившись на их сына. Малыш увлеченно ползал под столом, не обращая внимания на то, что делали взрослые.

— Он у нас уже большой парень, — сказал Г'Кар. — Я бы конечно не стал оставлять его так надолго, но сама понимаешь, мои последователи…

— Понимаю. Иди же! — На'Тот подтолкнула его к двери. — Пока он не увидел…

— Если погремушка не поможет, там, на столе, бутылочка с…

На'Тот кивнула и быстро закрыла за ним дверь, стараясь сделать это бесшумно.

Но То'Кар все-таки услышал скрип петель. И замер под столом.

На'Тот прижалась спиной к двери, слушая, как Г'Рика и Г'Кар спускаются по лестнице вниз, во двор.

То'Кар сел, оглядываясь, потом посмотрел на нее и вытянул пухлые ручки.

На'Тот пошла к нему, улыбнувшись.

На лице сына появилось тревожное выражение. Издав сдавленный писк, он быстро выполз на середину комнаты, продолжая озираться по сторонам.

— Иди ко мне, _ко'рин_!4 — позвала она его. — Давай поиграем!

Но То'Кар как будто не услышал ее, замерев на полу. Его губы скривились в жалобной гримасе. Сердце На'Тот учащенно забилось.

— Только не надо пла…

Договорить она не успела. То'Кар издал пронзительный вопль, полный тоски и протеста.

На'Тот почувствовала, как ее виски тут же обожгло болью. Голос у их сына был весьма громкий.

— Где наша погремушка? — пробормотала она, подхватив ребенка на руки.

То'Кар принялся вырываться, размахивая руками и ногами, не переставая кричать ни на мгновение…

На'Тот надеялась, что он рано или поздно все-таки устанет орать и успокоится. Но То'Кар не прекратил выть и через час, и через два. Ничего не помогало: ни чудо-погремушка от мистера Гарибальди, ни бутылочка с молоком, ни попытки взять его на руки… — все было тщетно.

«Это какой-то кошмар», — подумала На'Тот, сидя на кровати возле воющего ребенка. То'Кар уже не пытался уползти от нее, теперь он просто лег на спину и орал, дрыгая ногами. На одной пронзительной ноте.

«Может быть, просто оставить его в покое?»

На'Тот выдержала всего несколько минут. Какой уж тут покой, когда он того гляди лопнет от натуги?

Она, конечно, предполагала, что будет непросто убедить их малыша провести несколько часов без отца, но что это превратится в такое…

На руках он сидеть не хотел. Но когда На'Тот попыталась отойти на другой конец комнаты, То'Кар заорал еще громче, заливаясь слезами.

На'Тот, стиснув зубы, вернулась к нему и попыталась снова взять его на руки.

Он увернулся от нее, завизжав.

— Святые мученики, что же тебе нужно?! — вспылила она, не вытерпев.

Оказалось, ему надо было сидеть возле нее и громко выть.

На'Тот зажала руками уши. Но все равно продолжала слышать его.

«Надо просто пережить этот день. А потом будет легче», — убеждала она себя.

То'Кар уже месяц спокойно находился вне отцовской сумки почти весь день. Он увлеченно ползал по спальне, играл с различными игрушками и, казалось, был вполне самостоятельным. Ему нравилось сидеть на руках у На'Тот и общаться со своей сводной сестрой, Г'Рикой. Но вся эта идиллия заканчивалась, стоило Г'Кару исчезнуть из его поля зрения. Тогда ребенок сразу начинал беспокоиться и плакать.

Это было обычное явление для малышей такого возраста, которое должно было пройти со временем.

И вот сегодня этот момент настал. В храме должна была пройти церемония в честь Священных Дней Г'Квана, и, конечно, присутствие Великого Святого и верховной правительницы было обязательно. Г'Кар не очень хотел тащить туда сына, особенно теперь, когда он стал довольно непоседливым и шумным. На'Тот убедила его в том, что вполне сможет посидеть с То'Каром столько, сколько потребуется. Сама она не верила в учение Г'Квана, так что могла пропустить эту церемонию со спокойной совестью.

— Кто еще может это сделать, если не я? — уговаривала она его.

Но Г'Кар беспокоился, и, похоже, вполне обоснованно. И попытался предложить вариант с опытным слугой-нянькой, но На'Тот возмущенно его отвергла, заявив, что вполне способна позаботиться о своем сыне без чьей-либо помощи.

Кажется, она переоценила свои силы.

«Рано мы это затеяли. То'Кар еще слишком мал», — тоскливо подумала На'Тот. Настроение ее испортилось еще сильнее, когда она представила реакцию Г'Кара, когда тот вернется с церемонии в храме. Он поручил сына ей, а она не справилась. Хотя задание было совершенно простое…

То'Кар икнул, на мгновение замолчав, чтобы перевести дух. Голос его заметно охрип.

Но сдаваться он явно не собирался.

На'Тот сидела, раскачиваясь, на кровати возле орущего сына и чуть не пропустила звонок домофона. Его трель была едва слышна из-за криков То'Кара.

Дернувшись, она подняла голову и убрала ладони от ушей.

— Да? — спросила она хрипло.

— Советник На'Тот? — раздался из динамика спокойный знакомый голос. — Это посол Та'Лон.

Она вскочила на ноги.

— Компьютер, открыть ворота! — приказала она, пытаясь перекричать вопли То'Кара. — Та'Лон, я не смогу тебя встретить внизу, но, если ты поднимешься наверх…

— Да, конечно.

Она услышала, что Та'Лон на мгновение замялся. А потом спросил, не меняя ровного спокойного тона:

— Надеюсь, я прибыл в удобное время, На'Тот? Знаю, вы с Г'Каром не ждали меня так рано, но так получилось, что мой транспортник…

— Все в порядке, просто поднимайся сюда! — перебила она его, тревожно оглянувшись на сына.

Малыш вопил теперь с небольшими перерывами на кашель.

Та'Лон вошел в комнату, быстро оглядевшись по сторонам. И остановился на пороге, заметив На'Тот. Почтительно прижал кулаки к груди, приветствуя ее в поклоне.

— Рад снова видеть тебя, На'Тот. Сегодня возле вашего дома почти нет последователей Г'Кара...

— Все сейчас на церемонии в храме, — хмыкнула На'Тот, стараясь не оглядываться на всхлипывающего сына.

— Да, конечно, церемония. — Та'Лон кивнул, улыбнувшись.

На'Тот подхватила ребенка на руки, улыбнувшись послу.

Та'Лон был одним из тех, кому Г'Кар поручил следить за тем, как проходило ее лечение после центаврианского плена. Он умудрялся быть рядом в самые темные часы, а таких у нее в то время было немало. Но На'Тот поняла, насколько сильно он ее поддерживал, только когда его назначили послом на «Вавилоне 5», после того, как Г'Кар покинул станцию, чтобы отправиться в свои странствия по галактике.

Несколько раз в год Та'Лону все-таки удавалось вырваться из сетей своей работы и приехать на Нарн. Каждый раз он навещал ее, и На'Тот ждала эти встречи с нетерпением, хотя редко признавала это вслух.

В последний год визиты Та'Лона были не такими частыми. Но На'Тот, поглощенная хлопотами с ребенком, особо не обратила на это внимания.

— А мы тут пытаемся уснуть, — пояснила она, чувствуя новый приступ стыда из-за того, что не может справиться с собственным сыном.

Та'Лон посмотрел на малыша долгим и мягким взглядом.

— Кажется, у парня с этим проблемы, — сказал он осторожно.

— Скучает по отцу, — На'Тот улыбнулась как можно увереннее.

— Как и все малыши в его возрасте, — согласился Та'Лон.

То'Кар снова вывернулся из ее рук и пополз по кровати, сверкая голым пятнистым задом.

— Возможно, помощь не помешает? — спросил Та'Лон.

На'Тот передернула плечами.

— Все в порядке. Мы как раз укладывались, когда ты пришел.

Она хотела снова взять сына на руки, но тут зазвонил аппарат связи.

Прошипев что-то под нос, На'Тот повернулась к Та'Лону.

— Ты проследишь за ним, пока я отвечу на звонок?

Та'Лон кивнул, шагнув ближе к кровати.

На'Тот ответила на вызов и увидела на экране встревоженное лицо Г'Кара.

— Я на минуточку, — быстро произнес он, прежде чем она открыла рот. — У нас тут небольшой перерыв, и я решил убедиться, все ли в порядке?

На'Тот быстро встала поближе к экрану, загораживая вид на спальню.

— О да… здесь все в порядке. Мы наигрались вдоволь и теперь ложимся спать.

Г'Кар недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.

То'Кар издал громкий визг.

— Что-то там у вас шумно… — сказал Г'Кар, прищурившись. — Неужели он совсем не плакал?

На'Тот широко улыбнулась.

— Да, он ведет себя просто замечательно. У нас все хорошо. Не беспокойся.

— Рад это слышать, — Г'Кар выдохнул и чуть расслабился. — А то всю церемонию простоял, гадая, как он тут?

— Ты слишком близко к сердцу все это принимаешь, — ответила она.

— Да уж. Выгляжу глупо, не так ли?

И он криво улыбнулся, передернув плечами.

— Просто сосредоточься на церемонии. А о сыне я позабочусь, — твердо сказала она.

Г'Кар кивнул, а потом, обернувшись, заторопился и, извинившись, оборвал связь.

На'Тот отошла от монитора и повернулась к кровати. И осознала, что в комнате стало тихо.

Та'Лон держал ее сына на руках, что-то негромко говоря ему. И То'Кар слушал его. Молча.

На'Тот застыла на месте, опасаясь нарушить воцарившуюся благословенную тишину.

Она видела, как Та'Лон, подбрасывая и тормоша ребенка, принялся медленно ходить по комнате. Он что-то говорил, очень напевно и тихо, слов На'Тот разобрать не могла, но ее сыну это явно нравилось.

— У-ух! — услышала она, и увидела, как Та'Лон подбросил То'Кара вверх, невысоко, но сильно. Ребенок взвизгнул, а она тревожно дернулась, испугавшись, что он может уронить его. Но Та'Лон поймал его и положил на кровать. А потом с глухим ворчанием боднул его головой. Ребенок взвизгнул снова, а потом рассмеялся.

На'Тот почувствовала, что железные тиски, что сжали ее виски, немного ослабели.

Та'Лон еще несколько минут тормошил ее сына, постепенно делая это все более мягко. А потом замер, покачивая его на руках.

На'Тот воспользовалась моментом и подошла ближе, затаив дыхание.

То'Кар спал, посапывая, раскинув ручки и ножки.

Та'Лон прижал палец к губам.

На'Тот приоткрыла рот, изумленно глядя на него.

— Думаю, пару часов он будет спать, — прошептал он. — И ты могла бы немного отдохнуть. В тишине это наверняка получится лучше.

Она заметила лукавый блеск в его алых глазах.

— Но как?.. — прошептала она, чувствуя досаду из-за того, что ему всего за несколько минут удалось добиться того, на что она потратила несколько часов.

С ее губ вот-вот был готов сорваться вопрос, но она немного замялась, осознав, что он может оказаться нетактичным.

— Ты так здорово его убаюкал, — сказала она, глядя на безмятежно спящего сына. — У тебя… были дети раньше?

На'Тот куснула губу, задавая этот вопрос. Надо было поинтересоваться этим несколько лет назад, но Та'Лон никогда не обсуждал с ней свое прошлое, и она не хотела быть навязчивой. После войны и оккупации для многих нарнов любой такой разговор причинял только боль.

Но Та'Лон остался спокойным. И качнул головой, улыбнувшись.

— О, нет-нет. Своих детей у меня не было. Как-то не сложилось… Но у меня была целая орава младших братьев и сестер, которых мать с отцом оставляли на меня, когда им надо было отлучиться по делам. Так что, полагаю, у меня большой опыт по укачиванию капризных младенцев. Тяжелая участь старшего сына.

И он тихо засмеялся.

— Если хочешь, я научу тебя некоторым хитростям.

— Это было бы очень мило с твоей стороны, — прошептала она. А потом подняла на него внимательные и умоляющие глаза. — Быть может… быть может, ты сегодня немного задержишься здесь?

Та'Лон выразительно стрельнул глазами на ее сына, спящего у него на руках.

— Кажется, выбор у меня невелик, а? Да, я останусь, все равно на сегодня никаких дел не назначено. Мой транспорт прибыл вне расписания.

— Так как тебе это удалось?

На'Тот смотрела на сына, встав рядом с Та'Лоном.

— Есть одна колыбельная, ее мне пел мой отец. Тебе стоит ее выучить. Она очень древняя, но действует почти безотказно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пела ему?

Та'Лон кивнул.

На'Тот закатила глаза.

Он молчал, ожидая ее ответа.

— Хорошо, — проворчала она, наконец. — Все что угодно, лишь бы он не кричал…

— **6 —**

Хотя первая долгая разлука прошла (по мнению Г'Кара) довольно успешно, То'Кар сделал из нее свои категорические выводы. И последующие дни превратились для его родителей в ад. Потому что ребенок явно решил, что больше никогда не позволит отцу отойти от него даже на расстояние нескольких шагов.

Он отказывался оставаться один, более того, он хотел все время сидеть на руках у Г'Кара. Если ему в этом отказывали (или пытались отказать), начиналась громкая истерика. То'Кар следил за отцом, за всеми его действиями, и отойти от него было нельзя, даже когда он спал: ребенок мгновенно просыпался и начинал хныкать.

Пару дней На'Тот и Г'Кар это терпели. Но потом, осознав, что «привыкать» их сын не собирается, впали в серьезную озадаченность.

Конечно, они знали об этом сложном периоде в жизни каждой семьи с маленьким ребенком, которую нарны называли _Ла'Эн-дор_ , «Пора разлуки». Но не думали, что То'Кар доставит им столько проблем.

Самое неприятное во всем этом заключалось в том, что То'Кар совершенно не желал оставаться с На'Тот. Более того, если раньше он сидел у нее на руках и играл, то теперь сразу начинал кричать, стоило ей хотя бы приблизиться к нему. Окончательно он ее расстроил, когда стал драться и отгонять ее от Г'Кара.

— Ты только посмотри! — воскликнула она, когда То'Кар толкнул ее маленькой ножкой, явно желая, чтобы она отодвинулась в постели подальше. — Это уже слишком!

Г'Кар попытался его утихомирить.

— Сынок, это уж слишком!

То'Кар засопел и попытался дотянуться до его живота, там, где была сумка. Но Г'Кар решительно повернулся на живот, помешав ему.

— Нет уж, друг мой, ты слишком большой и больше там не поместишься. Привыкай быть сам по себе.

Такое предложение явно ребенку не понравилось, и он начал хныкать.

На'Тот легла на самый край постели, а потом решительно накрыла голову подушкой. Судя по многообещающему началу, ночь будет веселая.

Г'Кар повторил ее жест.

Некоторое время они молча лежали, слушая нытье То'Кара. Тот, осознав, что его плач не действует, перешел к решительным действиям и залез на Г'Кара, начав стучать по нему кулачками.

— Даже не думай, что это сработает, маленькое чудовище, — пробормотал Г'Кар, пытаясь увернуться, когда тот пытался попасть ему по голове.

На'Тот высунула голову из-под подушки и нахмурилась.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты его балуешь?

Г'Кар терпеливо вздохнул, а потом отодвинул сына чуть в сторону. Это вызвало очередной яростный вопль.

— На'Тот, он слишком мал, чтобы можно было его успокоить уговорами. Говорят, это само собой пройдет, если не обращать внимания.

— Но раньше же тебе удавалось как-то его успокаивать! — воскликнула На'Тот, чувствуя, что еще одну бессонную ночь она не выдержит.

— Раньше он сидел в сумке, и успокоить его действительно было легче. Когда дети подрастают, они становятся более шумными и непослушными. Смирись с этим. Просто ему страшно. И не хочется что-то менять. Многие взрослые ведут себя так же.

— Я все равно не понимаю, чего еще ему не хватает? — проворчала На'Тот. — Он хочет внимания, но тут же его отвергает!

— Это пройдет. Как и все на этом свете, — мягко сказал Г'Кар. Голос у него был усталым.

На'Тот приподнялась в постели и посмотрела на него более внимательно. С момента рождения их сына Г'Кар сильно похудел, чуть ли не в два раза. Она заметила, как осунулось его лицо, под глазами и вокруг них образовались глубокие морщины. Выкармливание младенца само по себе было нелегким испытанием для любого нарнского мужчины, а теперь еще и это.

Она поразилась его терпению. Это было настолько не похоже на того Г'Кара, которого она знала по работе на «Вавилоне 5». Накануне он все-таки не выдержал и заснул прямо во время записывания своей очередной книги. Когда На'Тот нашла его, То'Кар уже порвал и залил чернилами большую часть рукописи.

Она попыталась забрать то, что еще можно было спасти из цепких рук сына, а сама не сразу решилась разбудить Г'Кара. Эти записи много для него значили.

Г'Кар, придя в себя после сна, некоторое время молча созерцал масштаб разрушений, произведенный его сыном на столе. Потом потеребил обрывки пергамента. По лицу его пробежала быстрая судорога. На'Тот опасалась гневного взрыва. Но ничего не произошло. Г'Кар сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на нее, философски улыбнувшись.

— Что ж, придется писать все заново. Но я все равно хотел это переделать, так что То'Кар лишь ускорил процесс.

Ей бы очень хотелось обладать такой же выдержкой. Но получалось это плохо.

Где-то через час То'Кар нашел новый способ играть на их нервах.

— Па!.. — сказал он, подобравшись прямо к лицу Г'Кара. — Па!..

— Ты слышала? — прошептал Г'Кар, посмотрев на На'Тот. — Кажется, он заговорил. Разве это не чудесно?

— Очень рада… — пробормотала На'Тот из-под подушки.

— Па! Па-па-па-па-па! — начал повторять То'Кар, подпрыгивая на кровати. — Папапапапапапапапа! ПАПАПАПАПАПАПА!

— Святой Г'Кван, дай мне сил! — простонал Г'Кар, когда ребенок не угомонился и через полчаса.

— Лучше попроси у Г'Квана кляп, — прошипела На'Тот, чувствуя, что нервы ее на пределе.

— Может, засунуть его в сумку? — не выдержал Г'Кар.

Она подскочила на кровати, глаза ее сверкнули в полумраке.

— Даже не вздумай! Он тогда до конца жизни будет тобой вертеть, как хочет!

Они лежали на кровати, пытаясь отрешиться от воплей сына. Он ползал между ними по одеялу, выкрикивая понравившееся слово то одному, то другому в лицо.

— Неужели Г'Рика вела себя также? — спросила На'Тот устало. — Ты же как-то смог это пережить тогда?

Она услышала, как Г'Кар втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы, как будто ему вдруг стало больно. В темноте выражения его лица было не видно, но она почувствовала, как он напрягся всем телом.

— Нет, с Г'Рикой все было иначе… — очень медленно ответил Г'Кар. И замолчал.

На'Тот подвинулась к нему ближе, надеясь, что То'Кар не начнет драться снова.

— Тебе удавалось как-то ее успокоить? — спросила она настойчиво. — Может быть, это сработает и в этом случае?

— Вряд ли… — нехотя ответил Г'Кар, а потом тоже подвинулся к ней поближе. — И я очень надеюсь, то с нашим сыном все будет по-другому.

Она пристально смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, что именно он хотел сказать.

Г'Кар будто почувствовал ее взгляд в темноте и добавил:

— Я уже говорил тебе, что был очень плохим отцом для Г'Рики. Что место советника в Третьем Круге Кха'Ри тогда значило для меня больше, чем родная дочь. Я подвергал свою и ее жизнь опасности, когда на меня начались покушения из-за того, что я сделал с советником Ду'Рогом и его семьей.

На'Тот кивнула. А потом обняла его, воспользовавшись тем, что То'Кар уполз куда-то в сторону.

— Да, ты же мне рассказал все еще в первые дни моей работы на станции. Тебе было нужно попасть в Третий Круг, и ты оклеветал Ду'Рога, обвинив его в пособничестве центаврианам.

— Да-да, все так и было. Но я не сказал тебе, что этот поступок серьезно поссорил меня с моей женой, Да'Кал. Ду'Рог и его семья были ее друзьями. Я не особо распространялся о своей роли в этом деле, но Да'Кал всегда обо всем догадывалась, рано или поздно. Она тогда пришла в ярость. Мне надо было всего лишь немного подождать, и я бы получил это место в любом случае. Так она кричала. И все бы обошлось без крови и интриг. Да'Кал могла это устроить, да. У нее были очень серьезные связи в Кха'Ри… Вряд ли она поняла бы тогда, что мне было важно всего добиться самому. Нет, она была слишком разгневана в тот день, чтобы услышать мои доводы.

Я смутно помню ту нашу ссору, но она была очень бурной и безобразной, как и все подобные конфликты.

Он вздохнул, погладив ее по плечу.

— И было особенно скверно оттого, что закончилось все ее обмороком. Вот так я и узнал, что у нас будет ребенок. Не самый лучший способ, не так ли?

На'Тот чуть вздрогнула, помрачнев.

— И дальше тоже все шло не так, как надо, — говорил Г'Кар, очень медленно и тихо. — Вместо того, чтобы радоваться и быть вместе, как положено нормальным будущим родителям, мы практически не разговаривали друг с другом. Я… я пытался, но Да'Кал была настроена более строго. Она плохо чувствовала себя всю беременность, такое редко, но случается. И в моем присутствии ей делалось еще хуже. Так что я старался подольше пропадать на заседаниях Кха'Ри, лишь бы избежать очередного скандала. Вряд ли есть что-то хорошее в том, что мать твоего будущего ребенка тебя ненавидит?

На'Тот слушала его, приоткрыв рот. Что за ужасные вещи он говорит. Этого просто не может быть!

— Возможно, это была моя расплата за то, что я сделал с Ду'Рогом, — мрачно добавил Г'Кар. А потом покосился на То'Кара, который прилег возле него и притих.

— Когда родилась Г'Рика, ничего особенно не изменилось. Я думал одно время, что Да'Кал ненавидит не только меня, но и моего ребенка. По крайней мере, она почти сразу после рождения дочери уехала в свой дом, в Хекбу. А мне пришлось остаться в Г'Камазаде, потому что заседание Кха'Ри было в самом разгаре, и я не мог его пропустить. Г'Рика лишилась внимания матери, да и от отца своего вряд ли получала что-либо, кроме беспокойства.

Но после того, как меня попытались убить в первый раз, все изменилось. Примерно через день после того, как мой флаер взорвали, Да'Кал примчалась в Г'Камазад, в еще большей ярости, чем раньше. И принялась обвинять меня в том, что из-за моего идиотского честолюбия я подвергаю жизнь дочери опасности!

— Своей шеей можешь рисковать, сколько угодно, но не смей губить моего ребенка! — вот так она кричала мне тогда.

Ее ребенка! Вот так заявление! Особенно от матери, которая даже не посмотрела на дочь после рождения! Признаюсь, я тогда был и без того в дурном расположении духа, так что вывести меня из себя было нетрудно. Да, На'Тот, мы снова поссорились, и очень яростно. Но я не учел, насколько большим влиянием обладала моя милая жена…Поэтому, в конце концов, она добилась своего. И забрала Г'Рику к себе, как только та немного подросла.

— И ты позволил это сделать?! — изумленно спросила На'Тот. Г'Кар настолько волновался за их сына, что она не могла представить, как он мог поступить так со своей дочерью!

Он фыркнул.

— Позволил? Разве у меня был выбор? В те дни это решение показалось мне наиболее безопасным. За мной продолжали охотиться наемные убийцы, и если дочь осталась бы со мной, то рано или поздно все закончилось бы скверно. Г'Рика связывала меня по рукам и ногам, На'Тот. До сих пор помню те ужасные бессонные ночи, которые я провел, содрогаясь от каждого шороха в темном доме, в ожидании нападения. Да, я позволил жене забрать дочь к себе. А сам занялся своими проблемами.

Он осторожно покосился на спящего То'Кара.

— Я не знаю, как Г'Рика все это перенесла. Помню только, что она орала, как будто ее режут, когда Да'Кал уносила ее из моего дома.

Он замолчал, глядя в сторону. И покачал головой.

— Нет, На'Тот, я молю всех богов, чтобы с нашим сыном все было иначе. И что ему не придется перенести то, что выпало на долю моей дочери. Вселенная дала мне еще один шанс, и я его не упущу.

Он обнял ее и прошептал:

— Мы это выдержим, На'Тот. Просто наберемся терпения.

* * *

1 Ча'мал – в переводе с нарнского ближайшее значение «душевный друг», так нарны называют своих партнеров и супругов, особенно когда у них есть общие дети.

2 Кровная месть у нарнов.

3 Нарнское ругательство

4 Малыш (нарнск.) – ласковое обращение нарнов к детям


End file.
